


Mages and Monsters

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geraltwhumpweek2020 Day 3, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Soft Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: The liquid flowed into his mouth, it was a thick liquid and tasted vile. Jaskier voice broke through with a firm “Swallow.” He did as he was told to do, immediately the world went black again, he felt someone getting onto the bed with him, pulling him to lay on his lap. He could faintly make out the smell of honey and vanilla.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mages and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all would enjoy the story.

Geralt glared at the mages across the clearing. His body was full of bruises where the echinops has pelted him with their spines. He knows it is easy enough to defeat them, but ten was now a little bit too much while he also has to doge the mages spells.

The village he has agree to help, is dirt poor and they are struggling to make a living as it is, but the mages appearance they had hope it would offer the village a form of protection all it got was begin cursed. And the monsters were enough to have almost killed the whole village with not why to get out of there.

He jumped out of the why as the echinops slammed down to him, unfortunately for him it was directly the opening the mages as waited for. A spell slammed into Geralt, and he seized up in an unbearable amount of pain. The mages gave him a cocky smile.

Geralt force him to deal with the last of the echinops, his hands and arms where heavy as lead and he struggled to keep himself upright as his body burned with pained. The mages made the mistake off coming closer when he saw that Geralt was struggling. 

Geralt did not know if the mages were plain dump or had no sense since the next moment, he sank his silver sword trough the mages stomach. He could not do anything more than that, he sank to the ground and his eyes closed slowly.

When he came too again was, he in a bed. Someone was holding his hand softly, but it still did not stop him from groaning slightly in pain. His muscles twitch restless. “Easy there, Yen would be here soon.” Geralt relax slightly at Jaskier’ voice. “H-how lo-long was I out?” He found it difficult to talk, everywhere hurt. 

He flinched away when Jaskier hand was suddenly near his face. His voice was soft as he answered: “Two days. Yen said the curse will have to run its course, but she does not think it would be longer than the week. She said she cannot lift it without killing you.” Jaskier told him while softly cleaning his face where there was blood dripping from his mouth. 

“You need to rest Geralt, Yen is trying to make a potion so that the pain would be on a manageable level but so far she did not find anything. She thinks that the mage might has dabbled in black magic. We search the place he was hiding but unfortunately there was not anything that could give us an idea of what the counter could be to the curse.” 

Geralt hand tighten over Jaskier hand. Geralt did not say anything just listen to Jaskier talking or humming. It helped him to keep his mind focused on something else. 

He jumped when he heard a portal opening somewhere in the place where they are. Immediately his vision darkens as the pain washed over him again. A whimper tore out of his mouth and he curled up into himself, trying to breathe through the pain. Not that it helped since his lungs felt like it was beginning stab with a red-hot knife over and over. 

A woman hand was near his face and he could hear her voice, but his mind clouded everything as he struggled to make out what his senses was telling him. A hand curled around his chin forcing his head slightly up, making him bare his teeth in warning, when a vial was gently pushed against his mouth.

The liquid flowed into his mouth, it was a thick liquid and tasted vile. Jaskier voice broke through with a firm “Swallow.” He did as he was told to do, immediately the world went black again, he felt someone getting onto the bed with him, pulling him to lay on his lap. He could faintly make out the smell of honey and vanilla. 

Fingers carded through his hair, pulling him down with the potion into a deep sleep. 

When he finally woke again it was to begin hungry and for the most part pain free. He could feel the steep headache he has, but he knows it will go away with time. Jaskier was sitting on a stool next to the bed, his head on the bed fast asleep. 

Geralt gave a smile and relax back into the bed again.


End file.
